


Subject I Love You

by jensenmcsexy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe, Developing Friendships, I promise, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Slapping, Work In Progress, i fucking hate angst, internet friendships, it's all brief, mention of rape, mentions of abuse, signs of abuse, there isn't a lot of angst in the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensenmcsexy/pseuds/jensenmcsexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance encounter on a random website leads to a growing friendship neither Dean Winchester or Castiel Novak expected. Nor did they expect it to grow beyond the occasional flirty jab until Cas ends up in the hospital and Dean finds himself jumping on the next bus to Pontiac Illinois to see him. One thing leads to another and another until Dean and Cas are falling for each other harder than expected. Days in a hospital, long trips across the country, and long night alone together show that distance isn't the only problem anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Them: Hey_  
 _Me: Hello_  
 _Them: How are you_  
 _Me: I’m alright, how are you_  
 _Them: I’m alright. My girlfriend just dumped me_  
 _Me: Oh I’m sorry to hear that_  
 _Them: Yeah it’s fine, she was a bitch anyways_  
 _Me: Oh okay, so what’s your name_  
 _Them: I’m Dean, and you are_  
 _Me: Cas_  
 _Dean: Sweet name. Do you come on here often_  
 _Cas: I’m always on here, but nobody ever has long conversations with me. I guess I’m a loner_  
 _Dean: I’m sorry to hear that man. I think you’re awesome_  
 _Cas: Oh thanks… I’m blushing now, I don’t know why. But I wish I could be friends with you in real life. You seem really nice. Maybe we could talk more who knows…_  
 _Dean: Yeah, yeah, that would be great. Oh uh, how old are you_  
 _Cas: 17 what about you_  
 _Dean: I’m also 17_  
 _Cas: Oh nice ((: are you a junior too_  
 _Dean: yeah, I am_  
 _Cas: Oh awesome same here_  
 _Dean: Haha I had figured you were when you said 'junior too'_

Cas face palmed himself. He always makes a fool of himself when he’s talking to new people. He waited a moment before replying. Dean was probably going to leave the chat any second

_Cas: Oh yeah wow way to go Cas, make a fool of yourself over the internet too_   
_Dean: ha I thought I was kinda adorable but whatever_   
_Cas: Oh. Great I'm blushing again from some guy over the internet. Man something is so wrong with me_   
_Dean: oh common man, that’s not that bad_   
_Cas: Haha. So tell me about yourself Dean_   
_Dean: not much to tell. I go to school, and when I’m not at school I’m working, I take care of my brother Sam, I talk to dudes on the internet sometimes. And once in a while they talk back_   
_Cas: Oh nice, your life seems so easy._

Cas regretting saying that as soon as he’d sent it, his stomach churning over the next message.

_Dean: Why, what's yours like_   
_Cas: My dad is a big douche bag to all of us except my oldest brother, my youngest sister got into a car accident at my hand and has permanent spinal damage so I can’t drive anymore. My family mostly supports my sexuality up until my father and oldest brother. But I’m bullied at school a lot and they don’t really know about it so I can’t do much but act like I'm ok but deep down I don't think I am and wow I'm sorry so sorry. That was probably really I don't know weird. I probably shouldn't have said all of that but what's there to lose_   
_Dean: Nothing to lose. I'm sorry to hear about that buddy, but hey, guess what, now you got me too._

Cas sighed at the screen why didn’t he ever know anybody as nice as Dean in real life?

_Cas: Well thank you dean. I am curious how is it that some big over the internet got me to spill my darkest secret in less than an hour when in my 17 years of living I've never told anyone my problems_   
_Dean: Because I am one special motherfucker Cas, haven't you learned that yet it this less than an hour long discussion_   
_Cas: I suppose I have learned that. Clearly you're special and magnificent if you can get me if all people to talk_   
_Dean: awww, now I’m the one who's blushing_

Cas laughed at the screen. “Castiel? I didn’t know you were home.” He heard from his door way. “Oh. Sorry mom, I forgot to tell you we got out early.” He told her spinning to face her. “Alright, well I’ll see you at dinner. Enjoy… whatever you’re doing.” And with that she walked out.

_Cas: Haha, well yay one point for me. Hey I have to get off for the night but I would love to keep talking if you want, somewhere else…?_

Cas groaned at how stupid he sounded and laid his head on his desk but perked up when Dean had said yes and gave him his email. Cas wrote it down, gave Dean his and said goodbye before signing off.  
~  
The next day Cas couldn’t decide if he wanted to actually talk to Dean again or not. What if he was just being nice and gave Cas a fake email? What if he never even emailed him.  
“Are you feeling ok?” He heard from across the table. He looked to see his friend Hannah staring at him curiously.  
“Yeah, Fine. Why?” he asked.  
“Well your lunch is untouched and you haven’t said more than three words all day.” She said leaning on her elbows.  
Cas sighed, rubbing the back of his neck and explained everything to her.  
She sighed. “Cas. I love you but you’re an idiot. Just email the poor guy. The worst that could happen is he gives you a fake email. It happens to the best of us. Just email him. Right now. Or ill take that piece of garbage phone and do it for you.”   
Cas scoffed at her but nodded and pulled his phone from his pocket opening up his email. He sighed and hesitated before typing in Dean's email that he’d stared at enough times in the last twelve hours to memorize and tentatively sent him a polite “Hello, this is Cas.”   
“There.” He said with a sigh and placed his phone down. Not even two minutes later his phone vibrated and he was surprised to see Dean's email pop up.

_Dean: Cas! I was starting to think you forgot about me._

Cas smiled at his phone, ignoring Hannah’s “I told you so” smirk and typed a reply.

_Cas: I would never forget about you… School is just such a drag today_   
_Dean: School is always a drag_   
_Cas: Very true. So Dean, how are you doing today_   
_Dean: Pretty okay I guess, some dicks were messing with Sammy but I taught them a thing or two_   
_Cas: Oh well good for you! To be honest its a turn on when guys stick up for their family like that. I don’t know if it's what you meant or anything but I don’t know I'm sorry I'm as straight as curly fries and I don’t know sorry I'm rambling.._

Cas groaned at himself as he sat in his last class of the day. He never really paid attention anyways. He was smarter than everyone in the room and didn’t need the lessons.

_Dean: haha I’m bi Cas, so it’s cool but what sexuality are you exactly_   
_Cas: I'm Uhm I'm 100% gay._   
_Dean: Hahaha, cool. He not to sounds creepy or anything, you could even tell me just the time zone or country for all I care but where do you live_   
_Cas: I live in the states in Illinois… What about you_   
_Dean: Kansas. Like the band_   
_Cas: Oh nice, I think we're in the same time zone then. What time is it there_   
_Dean: Quarter to 4. Same for you_   
_Cas: Haha yeah at the time it was now its 5 after_

Cas had almost made it home when he typed his reply and almost walked in through the front door but saw his fathers car in the drive way and decided to go in through the back so he dash up to his room. Once he was in the safety of his room to avoid any yelling.

_Dean: So, you said you had a few siblings? What are they like_  
 _Cas: Well Gabriel I the youngest brother I have and he’s great, he’s gay as well and he just LOVES to eat candy. Like all the time. Michael is like my father… he doesn’t understand anything I do and he’s against what I want do to more than half of the time. Anna lives with her birth father in California. She’s 8 years younger than me and we don’t talk much. After the accident she decided she didn’t want to live with us anymore and moved to her dads. What about you? Anyone other than Sam? What's he like?? Sorry I ask a lot of questions_  
Dean: That totally blows Cas, I’m sorry. I have a half brother named Adam, I don't see him that much so I don't know a lot about him except that he actually lives up in Illinois. But Sammy is really smart but he's also kinda a little bitch haha, but he's my brother, so... Then my mom died when he was really little and now just my dad takes care of me. He tries hard to take care of us but he's always really busy.  
 _Cas: Oh I'm sorry to hear that. It isn't easy losing a loved one. I've lost more than I can remember. They drop like flies._   
_Dean: Geez you say it so casually_  
 _Cas: Sorry. I don't know how else to say it. I mean I lose too much nothing ever stays. Friends, family nothing_  
 _Dean: I’ll stay_  
 _Dean: sorry, that was really chick flicky_  
 _Cas: Really? You don't understand how much it would mean to me if you stayed…_  
 _Dean: of course I’ll stay. But you gotta stay too_  
 _Cas: Oh I promise I will. I wouldn't leave someone who is willing to stay with me_  
 _Dean: okay. Now that you got the obligatory chick flick moment out of the way..._  
 _Cas: Lol sorry.. :I_  
 _Dean: Hey, it’s alright. Don’t do that :l face to me, sir_  
 _Cas: Lol okay, so Dean. What would you like to talk about_  
 _Dean: Mmm, so what do you do when you're bored_  
 _Cas: I read and write sometimes. I love art. What about you_  
 _Dean: I work on my car and listen to music. What do you write_  
 _Cas: I write everything. Except nonfiction because it bores me. But you give me a topic and I'll write something about it_  
 _Dean: Hmm... Write about me_  
 _Cas: Hmm. What about you_  
 _Dean: Anything about me_  
 _Cas: I only know a few things about you_  
 _Dean: Well you gotta ask more specific questions if you wanna know more_  
 _Cas: Hm ok. Then here's a list for you;_  
 _What color is your hair?_  
 _What color are your eyes?_  
 _What's your family like?_  
 _What are some of your favorite things?_  
 _Why haven't you decided to stop talking to me like everybody else yet?_  
 _Dean: Blondish brownish_  
 _Green_  
 _My dad’s a drunk who used to care. Mom was an angel._   
_Sam is smarter than_  
 _Led Zeppelin and the open road._  
 _Because I like you_  
 _Now you gotta answer._  
 _Cas: My hair is black._  
 _My eyes are bright blue._  
 _I already told you about my family. It’s a touchy subject._  
_I like the divergent book series and probably a bunch more because I'm a nerd and my cat. She's s doll._  
 _And I haven't stopped talking to you because I like you and I love the company. You bring a strange feeling to my stomach that I've never felt before. So yeah. Sorry I'm cheesy wow_  
 _Dean: Just a bit hahaha. What's your cat's name?_  
 _Cas: Mocha she's super cuddly to most people haha_  
 _Dean: awww and why Divergent_  
 _Cas: Idk because it has a good story line. Idk. Also for your story do you want a love interest? If you do pick a name/gender_  
 _Dean: Castiel, he's a guy. He's got bright blue eyes and black hair_  
 _Cas: Oh I think I've seen him. You know every time I look in the mirror. Sorry wow that seemed cocky. But I'm blushing like a mad man now_  
 _Dean: Mission accomplished, you're becoming more like me and you're blushing_  
 _Cas: Haha well I can try and have this story done by tonight but no promises I'll probably end up in trouble again tonight so I'll try my best to please you with a story of your liking_  
 _Dean: Whatever you can manage, I'll wait. I know it'll be awesome_  
 _Cas: You've never read a piece of my writing how would you know_  
 _Dean: I just do k_  
 _Cas: Whatever you say doll face_  
 _Dean: You don't know I have a doll face_  
 _Cas: Sure ya do. I said so, so there for you do indeed have a doll face_  
 _Dean: Well then your writing is awesome because I said so. Logic._  
 _Cas: Hm that’s fair I suppose_  
 _Dean: Of course it is, angel_  
 _Cas: Hm pet names now I see_  
 _Dean: Like you didn't start it_  
 _Cas: Pfft. I did no such thing_  
 _Dean: Sassy Cassy_  
 _Cas: That has a ring to it. What's your last name for this story of yours_  
 _Dean: Winchester. What about yours_  
 _Cas: Novak. Castiel Novak_  
 _Dean: I like it. But Sassy Cassy rolls of the tongue better :P_  
 _Cas: It does c; I'm about half way finished I think its kinda short_  
 _Dean: That's alright. Still excited_  
 _Cas: Haha yay! So how was your day_  
 _Dean: I failed my math test. But whatever_  
 _Cas: Oh what kind of math? But don't worry I failed a grammar test_  
 _Dean: How did you fail a grammar text if you're a writer? Factoring_  
 _Cas: Well it’s like parts of speech and the sentence structures and I don't understand why we need to do it. Plus it’s AP and my teacher goes really fast and I never get the notes down in time. And I know how to write a proper sentence with proper punctuation because you don't need to know sentence structures to write a sentence, just the proper order of the words. And oh I haven't done those yet. I'm in geometry this year_  
 _Dean: I'm sorry man. I'm really good at problem solving and all that shit they try and push in math but my problem is I can never remember the rules to any of it an I don't remember orders and stuff and it's just this problem and if I don't get at least a B in this class I won't get my scholarship and I'll never be able to pay for myself to get onto college and I just really fucking hate math_  
 _Cas: Tell me about it. If I don't get decent grades I won't either. I mean my grades are great and my family makes good money but I don’t particularly like certain classes. I could help you sometime you know_  
 _Dean: Yeah... I'm not cut out for school and really?_  
 _Cas: I am but I have trouble focusing and of course_  
 _Dean: Yeah, I understand and thanks Cas_  
 _Cas: Yeah of course Den… Well Doll Face, I’m going to head off to bed. Goodnight (:_  
 _Dean: Goodnight, sleep well Angel_

Cas smiled and logged off his computer. He sat there for a little while grinning and spun his chair in a circle. He hopped out of his chair and went to his dresser to put pajamas on, opting to skip dinner tonight. After he was ready for bed, he hopped into bed and turned the light off, falling asleep with a smile on his face for the first time in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get a _little_ more exciting in this chapter. Don't worry, the good stuff will come soon enough!!
> 
> I can't believe how good this story is already doing... Honestly thank you all, it just started and already good stats... You guys are all fantastic <3

Cas was in his room staring at his phone when he heard the notification from his email pop up. He sighed and looked at it with a frown.

_Dean: Hey!_  
_Cas: Hello Dean_  
_Dean: … is everything ok?_  
_Cas: No not really._  
_Dean: What’s the matter?_  
_Cas: My dad… he’s drunk and just rambling about some stupid stuff and it’s like it always is... I dunno. It’ll be okay. Just distract me?_  
_Dean: Well your dad is an idiot and asshole. But yeah_  
_Cas: Anything exciting happen today?_  
_Dean: I got sick on stolen Halloween candy_  
_Cas: Dean it’s August 20th, it shouldn’t be bad already._  
_Dean: They have those gross sugar pumpkins for sale since Easter_  
_Cas: Oh haha, I've never had one of those. Are you ok though???_  
_Dean: Stomach kinda hurts, but mostly yeah. Are you okay though??_  
_Cas: Oh hmm. Maybe just lay down maybe put something warm on it?? That normally helps me. But me ok? Gosh I don't think I've been ok in years until now_  
_Dean: You make me smile like a fool, you know that Cas_  
_Cas: How so?_  
_Dean: Just things you say_  
_Cas: Well if it makes you feel better, I've been happier since we've started talking_  
_Dean: Yeah? Well I’m glad_  
_Cas: Me too(: I had to walk home in the cold rain today so that was no fun but how was your day today doll face_  
_Dean: Well angel, I have a football game tonight. You know your life seems like shit every day, you know that?_  
_Cas: Oh I'm going to a football game tonight with my brothers, and yeah I know but its fine really it’s better than it was about a month ago_  
_Dean: Well that's horrible. What football game you going to?_  
_Cas: The one at my school I'm not really sure why I'm even going I hate football what about you?_  
_Dean: Well, oh I guess I didn't mention it but I'm on the team_  
_Cas: Oh well that's fun, I dunno football isn't really my thing. To confusing. Sports in general aren't my thing so.._  
_Dean: People just like to look at me in the uniforms haha_  
_Cas: I bet you look good in them that’s probably why doll face_  
_Dean: Of course ;)_  
_Cas: I would enjoy seeing that someday (;_  
_Dean: Maybe you will. Hey, btw... Do you wanna exchange pics?_  
_Cas: Hmm sure. You first though_  
_Dean: Alright give me a moment…_

Cas felt heat rise in his cheeks when Dean sent a picture of himself. His eyes were so incredibly green. He sighed as he realized he only had an up close candid shot of him that Anna had taken right before the accident.

_Cas: Oh my gosh doll face you are gorgeous! Here's me it’s not the greatest and it blurry but its all that I have_  
_Dean: Damn man your eyes. Wow... Hell-o._  
_Cas: I’m blushing. Your eyes are so green… like wow._  
_Dean: Haha, thank you Cas_  
_Cas: Lol yeah so I'm curious, would you like anything particular to happen in this story?? The one I'm writing for you i mean_  
_Dean: Boy gets the boy? Anything really I'll let you take creative liberty_  
_Cas: Hmm ok I think I can handle that_  
_Dean: Awesome!_  
_Cas: (: I'm not exactly sure what to talk about now any ideas?_  
_Dean: Uh... Haha not really_  
_Cas: Lol. Well I have a question for you_  
_Dean: Alright, shoot_  
_Cas: Would you be mad if I told my brother Michael about you?_  
_Dean: Nah, go right ahead_  
_Cas: Yay! Thank you doll face (: I know he doesn’t exactly approve of me but it’s nice sometimes to tell someone older_  
_Dean: Anytime angel, whatever makes you happy_  
_Cas: You make me happy, very happy_  
_Dean: Well I am a very very happy to oblige_  
_Cas: Yay, say Dean, do you think we would ever... You know meet in person?_  
_Dean: I think I'd like that if we did, I mean, I can't drive by myself yet, I can in a few days though_  
_Cas: I would like that too and I can't drive for a while I got my privileges revoked from the accident with my sister.. Yeah idk_  
_Dean: Oh goodness, you're not drivin’ my car then_  
_Cas: Lol I can't legally anyways_  
_Dean: Of course. I'm heading to the game now, but there's wifi at the school so, yeah_  
_Cas: Oh well don't worry about emailing me while you're there, have fun with your friends and play good I have faith in you doll face!_  
_Dean: Alright angel baby, talk to you as soon as it’s over! :)_  
_Cas: Alright!(: good luck tonight!_  
_Dean: Thanks!_

Cas smiled and went to talk to Michael about Dean for a little before he and Gabe made their way to Hannah’s to pick her up and proceeded to walk to the school.

~

Once Cas got home he went up to his room he sent Dean a quick email.

_Cas: How was your game doll face? Our school won ours and I had more fun than I thought (: maybe I'll get to see you play sometime?_

It was a little while before he got a reply but he broke out into a grin once he read it five minutes later finally tearing his eyes away from his book.

_Dean: We did awesome. 25-22 and we totally won, (thanks to me, of course) Maybe you will :)_  
_Cas: Well yay! Good job! Yeah we won 28-0 and it was the cross town game which we've won 6 years in a row now so go us whoo haha_  
_Dean: hahaha awesome. Well, any plans for today?_  
_Cas: Not really, work on your story a little more, probably draw something I dunno what about you?_  
_Dean: Homework for my European History class, going to see Guardians of the Galaxy later with some of my friends._  
_Cas: Oh I loved that movie! Have fun (:_  
_Dean: will do, you too!_  
_Cas: I will try! Haha_

Cas smiled and he set his phone down, continuing to type up this story for Dean instead of reading as he tried to get the mental image of Dean in a football uniform out of his head until he heard his phone go off again a few hours later.

_Dean: Man, I think me and Peter Quill would be besties._  
_Cas: Lol so did you like the movie?_  
_Dean: Yes! Damn... I mean, it was awesome_  
_Cas: Lol well that's good :D_  
_Dean: Yeah, what about you. Still working on my story?_  
_Cas: Of course, it's almost finished I have some homework to finish then I'll probably finish it up (:_  
_Dean: Awesome! Awesome! Can't wait!_  
_Cas: Lol I hope you like it haha_  
_Dean: Oh well, obviously I will, you wrote it, for me, I mean no one's ever done anything like this_  
_Cas: Well then yay, I get to write something for you before anybody else can_  
_Dean: You're a lucky guy_  
_Cas: How am I lucky guy?_  
_Dean: Cuz you got me, of course_  
_Cas: Oh I suppose you are right I am extremely lucky. Question. Do you know what kind of car you will be driving one you get your license??_  
_Dean: oh yeah, my dad's old 67 Chevy impala, it's black and the sound of her engine with give you an orgasm just from hearin’ her._

Cas flushed and tried not to think too hard about sitting next to a person as stunning as Dean Winchester on the leather seats of his own dream car.

_Cas: Oh my gosh I've always wanted one of those. You're lucky that you will even be able to sit in one. When's your birthday? Sorry for so many questions I'm just curious about you._  
_Dean: Maybe i'll give you a ride in her when we meet. My birthday is January 24. When's yours?_  
_Cas: Mines October 27._  
_Dean: Haha awesome_  
_Cas: Yeah… I’m not feeling to great so I’m gonna go to bed. Email me tomorrow?_  
_Dean: Yeah of course! Goodnight Cas, feel better._

Cas sighed and put his phone on the charger before realizing he’d missed dinner again. He shrugged it off and changed out of his clothes into just boxers and moving over to the window to push it open and enjoy the small breeze of the august weather. Cas watched and listened as he heard his front door shut and his father stomp to his car before speeding off to presumably a bar. He carefully climbed into bed and under the covers but not sleeping a wink that night despite the fact he felt like he’d been hit by a truck.  
The next morning, Cas must’ve fallen asleep around six, right before his alarm went off and he trudged down the stairs of his home and into the kitchen where his mother sat.  
“Oh Castiel, you look awful. Are you feeling okay?” She asked putting her hand on his head.  
“I feel kinda sick actually. You think I could take the day off? If I’ve got time ill work on that stuff on the roof like you wanted.” He suggested.  
“Only if you feel better dear. Go back up to bed and call me if you feel better.” She said kissing his forehead before shooing him from the kitchen.

~

Cas woke around noonish feeling slightly better, enough to do work for his mom today and checked his phone, smiling when he saw an email from Dean.

_Dean: Hello Angel_  
_Cas: Good morning Dean, my apologies for not answering. I’m home sick today and just woke up_  
_Dean: :( I’m sorry Cas_  
_Cas: Nah it’s fine, I feel better already. I'm actually gonna go up on the roof today and do some stuff my mom asked me to help her out with._  
_Dean: On the roof? Why would you go on the roof?_  
_Cas: Michael said it needed fixing so I’m gonna call him and see if he’ll come help me out so I don’t have to do it alone_  
_Dean: Oh, well, be careful then._  
_Cas: Yeah, Yeah, of course. So what are you up to today other than school?_  
_Dean: Well after school I have to go pick up a jacket I won in a competition and then I was gonna stop at a bookstore to pick up a book for my lit class._  
_Cas: Sounds like fun, what kind of competition?_  
_Dean: Football_  
_Cas: Oh nice, congratulations_  
_Dean: Thanks_  
_Cas: Welcomeeee_  
_Dean: Haha, that was cute_  
_Cas: I sir, am not cute. But my brother is here so I am going to go work on the roof before it’s dark. I’ll talk to you a little later bye Dean!_  
_Dean: Haha, alright angel, bye. Be safe._

~

Dean was in the middle of a bowl of his favorite mac and cheese when his phone went off. He saw that it was another email from Cas and smiled opening it as he shoved another bite into his mouth. Only what he read made his stomach drop. It wasn’t Cas, it was his brother and what he read made him feel sick to his stomach.

_Michael: Hello this is Castiel’s brother Michael, Castiel has told me much about you and I'm afraid that Castiel will be unavailable for a few days for he has fallen off of the roof of our house and suffered serious injuries. If you would like to see Castiel please do inform me I am very sorry any inconveniences. Please get back to me._

Dean took a moment to gather his thoughts, head spinning, before responding.

_Dean: What? He fell off the roof... I ... I want to see him._

He nodded to himself and scrapped the remainder of his mac and cheese into the bowl. He had gotten his license that afternoon and failed to tell Cas about it. He took a moment to reconnect his thoughts before running out to the garage to talk to his dad.  
Dean bit his lip as he stepped into the garage. “Hey dad…” He tried.  
John looked up from under the hood of the car he was currently working on. “Yeah?”  
Dean let out a shaky breath. “Well my friend, Castiel, the one I mentioned to you a few days ago… he ah… he’s in the hospital and I was wondering if I could take the rest of the week off… he lives up in Pontiac… close to Adam possibly. But I need a car to get there.” He let out in one breath.  
John stood and Dean's heart raced a little. “Dean. You just got your license today. There’s no way I'm letting you drive all the way to Pontiac all on your own.”  
“But dad-“  
John cut him off. “You’re gonna have to take the bus there. You’re not driving. And I’m out of cash so you’ll have to use whatever you have.”  
Dean was unsure of why john was even being this nice to him but he nodded regardless. “Alright… I’ll call the house when I get there?” He suggested.  
“That’s fine. Just… tell your brother where you’re going.”  
Dean nodded and exited the garage not saying another word as he ran up the stairs to tell Sam what was going on. His brother hugged him tight and said his goodbyes as Dean went into his room and packed a duffle bag full of clothes and cash he’d been saving up for college. Cas is more important than college right now. Dean thought to himself. He picked up his phone and read over the next email Michael had sent him.

_Michael: He is in the Centegra Hospital in the center of Pontiac. You can’t miss it. I'm so sorry that you need to go so far. I know Castiel mentioned you live in Kansas. He is currently unconscious. I think it’s extremely… kind of you to visit him. He does not have very many friends and I appreciate what you're doing. If you get lost or anything please just email me and inform me where you are._

Dean nodded to himself and quickly left and sprinted to the bus station before the final bus to Illinois left that night.  
He quickly typed to Michael that he was taking a bus there and that he wouldn’t be in until really late.

_Michael: Whatever you pay for I can assure you we will pay you back when you get here_  
_Dean: Thanks. I appreciate that._  
_Michael: Don't mention it. Are you sure that you want to come all this way for him? What's so special about him?_

Dean frowned at his phone. Did Michael really not understand how great of a person Cas was?  
He quickly typed his response as the bus lurched forwards on its way to Illinois.

_Dean: He's my friend and I'm his friend and he's... Just very important to me._  
_Michael: Well that’s understandable. I informed the hospital that you would be coming. Do you know an approximate time?_  
_Dean: Um... Later tonight, seeing as I’m on the bus, even early the next morning even. I don’t know when it gets into Illinois._  
_Michael: Judging by the time, I’d say around two or three in the morning. Just let me know when you're close by or if you need help with anything at all. The doctors just went in to look at him better I'll let you know if anything else happens_  
_Dean: Alright, please keep me updated on him. Please_  
_Michael: I will I promise_

Dean sighed and ran a hand over his face. He was insane. What the fuck was he doing? His chest felt tight. He didn’t understand why he was doing this. Cas was just some guy he’d met over the internet. Right?  
Somewhere deep down Dean felt that after this they had the potential of being more than that but he wasn’t even sure what Cas wanted. Hell he didn’t even know what he wanted himself. He sighed and looked out the window watching trees and building go by in a blur as his mind was only focused on the color that was Castiel Novak’s eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean ran his hand down his face when he woke up to the sound of his phone beeping. He yawned and looked down to see another email from Michael.

_Michael: Hey Dean, so I was going to tell you his condition last night but i forgot his phone at the hospital.  
The doctor said that he a couple of broken ribs and he has a severe concussion. He's still unconscious, but he's breathing on his own which is a good sign. Please let me know if you have questions or anything or if you need anything. Thanks._

Dean was about to reply when the bus driver announced they were pulling into the station in Pontiac and that everyone needed to get off. Dean grabbed his duffle bag off of the seat next to him and climbed off the bus, asking for directions to the hospital.

_Dean: I just got off the bus and I’m walking there now, should be there in about ten minutes. We can talk about his condition then yeah?_

Dean sighed, hitting send and making the trek to the hospital.

_Michael: Oh perfect, we're here now, I'm in the waiting room with my brother._

Dean tucked his phone into his pocket, readjusting his bag and stepped into the hospital, glancing around for what he imagined Cas' family to look like. Dean was approached by a man that was about his height that looked like his father when he was younger.  
“Are you Dean?” the man asked. Dean nodded shyly and extended his hand. “You must be Michael.” He said as another boy who looked about Sam’s age approached them. “I’m Gabriel, Cas’ other, better brother.” He said holding out his hand after Michael shook Dean’s. Dean nodded, visibly swallowing and took it. “Dean.”  
“Oh, I know. I’ve heard lots about you. Cas wasn't lying about your green eyes. They sure are green. I hope he can see them in person. He'll get lost in them I guarantee it." Gabriel said with a grin.  
Dean was taken aback by the comment for a moment before he blushed slightly and nodded. “I uh… well… can I… see him?” He asked sheepishly.  
Dean watched as Michael walked over to an elevator and ushered him inside. Readjusting his bag awkwardly, he stepped inside behind the two boys.  
“Our parents won’t be here until later in the afternoon.” He said with a yawn, Dean assumed he’d been up for a while considering it was almost four in the morning. “They have work, I’m off and Gabe's playing hookie.” He said with an eye roll.  
Dean got the feeling he wasn’t going to like Michael much. He nodded. “Where do you work?” He asked gently.  
“I work here actually. I had a week’s vacation but _someone_ had to fall off the roof.” He said with an eye roll making Dean nod awkwardly and stepped out of the elevator and followed the two boys down to room 724. “He’s in there. Thanks again for coming all the way at such short notice. I'm sure Castiel will appreciate it.” He said sidestepping to let Dean in. “I’ll come back in about an hour or so unless you need anything, we’ll be down in the lobby. Thanks again.” He said pulling Gabe down the hallway.  
Taking a deep breath, Dean pushed the door open and setting his bag on the floor before looking up to see the boy he had seen in the picture... Though he was in much worse shape. Dean stepped over to the bed to get a better look at him, fingers trailing over the sheets of the bed.  
Cas had cuts and bruises on his arms and Dean noted some vibrant scars on his arm and sighed, running his hand through his soft black hair. He was attached to a couple of machines and it looked as though he was merely sleeping.  
Dean heard a knock on the door, quickly removing his hand from Cas’ hair as a doctor entered, not looking up from his clipboard or paying any attention to Dean who looked up and froze on the spot. “Adam?”  
The doctor turned around and his eyebrows shot up, “Dean? What are you doing here?”  
Dean ran a hand through his hair. “Visiting my... Friend… I didn’t know you worked here.”  
Adam walked over and embraced his half brother. “Yeah… does dad know you’re here?”  
Dean nodded. “Yeah he and Sam both know.”  
"Oh. Why did you come so far for him? Why not just talk to his brothers?" Dean thought for a moment and shrugged. "Because I... I wanted to see him."  
Adam looked skeptical of Dean for a moment, “Why do I get the feeling that you're lying to me Dean? If you are its fine, I won't tell anybody."  
“I’m not lying to you Adam.” He snapped, turning back to Cas to avoid his brothers looks.  
"Whatever you say, I need to check up on him." Adam said going to check the machines. Dean watched as he did and looked over Cas, he was better looking in person than in his picture, the picture didn’t do him justice. Dean was looking for signs of movement before he heard Adam let out a breath followed by, “Oh. Oh no.”  
Dean looked over to him and watched him detach the machines an IV drips from Cas. “What? What is it? What are you doing Adam?” Dean asked frantically.  
"If I'm reading this correctly, then he might have internal bleeding," Adam said trying to stay calm while he finished reading the papers that were in the counter. "We need to get him to surgery ASAP. Dean will you tell his brother what's going on please?" He asked Dean and quickly detaching Cas from the iv drips and other machines so he could quickly roll him out of the room, not giving Dean a chance to answer.  
Dean nodded to himself standing frozen in place for a moment before Cas’ brother walked in asking what was going on. Dean sighed, taking a seat in a chair and explaining what had just happened to Michael ignoring the fact that he’d gotten here so fast.  
Michael left the room quickly, leaving Dean to sit there by himself like an idiot and rest his chin in his hands and waited about ten minutes before Michael and Gabriel returned with two adults he presumed were Cas’ parents.  
Dean hadn’t realized they were going to show up so soon and stood as Michael introduced them. They all shook hands and Cas’ father looked him up and down causing Dean to turn red. “Castiel made a friend?” His father asked Michael with a huff.  
Dean squinted at him, "Yes. He did." He said before Cas’ dad let out a slight breath and a nod and the four them took a seat where Dean hadn’t been sitting earlier. Dean sat down in his chair that was next to Gabe and looked around the room awkwardly before Gabe spoke up, "So Dean-o. What brings you all the way out here for Cas?" Gabe asked resting his chin on his hand expectantly. Dean looked back and saw everyone staring at him waiting for an answer. Dean fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. “I uh… Well he’s my friend. I was worried.”  
Gabe simply nodded and didn’t say anything after that, the rest of the family looking at him skeptically except his mom who just smiled at him lovingly, reminding him of his own mother.   
After an hour of sitting in the room making small talk, Adam finally came back out with a smile on his face.  
"I have fantastic news for you all," he said and each one of them stood up including Dean.  
Dean clasped his hands in front of him, looking at Adam expectantly. "Castiel is awake. However he is a little out of it. I found out that he had a little internal bleeding in his chest. How he recovered that fast, I honestly don't know. He must've had something to look forward to if he fought that hard," Adam said eyeballing Dean briefly.  
Dean nodded and then smiled briefly, "good."  
Looking him over he asked if everyone wanted to see him. Everyone nodded and followed Adam to the ICU.  
Adam watched as his family went inside and hugged him, watching as Cas tensed when he hugged his father. Gabe sat on his bed and started talking a mile a minute.  
Cas was laughing at something Gabe had said when his eyes traveled over to the door and opened wide, nearly dropping the water his mom had handed him. “Dean?” he asked unsure of himself it had sounded to Dean. Dean smiled even wider, pushing off slightly from the doorway, "Hey Cas."  
Cas’ entire face light up and looked at his family mentally asking them to give him and Dean some privacy. They got the message and shuffled out of the room with a huff and Cas beckoned Dean to come closer and sit in the chair next to him. Dean did so, sliding the chair closer to the bed and taking a seat, "Glad to see you're awake."  
Cas appeared to be fighting the urge to say something but his voice betrayed him. "Oh my goodness. Your eyes. They're so much greener in person." Cas was looking into Dean's eyes like they were a life line. "Wait a second. What are you even doing here? It’s the middle of the week. Don't you need to go to school?"  
Dean ran a hand through his hair. "Michael emailed me saying that you fell off the roof and were in the hospital so I decide to come and see you... Make sure you're alright," he said, shrugging a little.  
"Well thank you Dean," Cas said half unsure of himself as he reached his hand out a little silently hinting at Dean but not wanting to make a scene in case it was too forward. “Anytime angel.” Dean smiled and wrapped their fingers together. Cas looked over to see Cas turning red as the heart monitor jumped a little making Dean chuckle and rub his thumb over Cas’ hand.  
Dean yawned slightly and leaned against the side of the hospital bed. He heard Cas sigh before he asked him, "Dean… What's the real reason you came here. Sorry if I sound rude but you could've just asked my brother how I was doing or waited until I emailed you again...”  
Dean sighed and looked up him. "I..." He sat back in his chair a little, sighing lightly, "I felt like I had to come see you were alight."   
He watched as Cas studied him for a moment. "Hmm, well Winchester, if it weren't for your beautiful green eyes I don't think I would believe you but ok. Thank you," he said squeezing Dean's hand tightly.  
Dean nodded, covering his mouth to stifle a yawn and leaned back in the chair wondering what was going through Cas’ head. Cas was about to say something to Dean just as the doctor walked back in. He glanced at their hands but didn't say anything, "How are you feeling Castiel?"  
Cas looked over to Adam. “Like I fell off my roof.” He admitted.  
Adam nodded and adjusted what Dean assumed was the pain killers and turned back to Cas. “Can I get you anything?”  
Cas just shook his head. “No I'm fine.”  
Adam nodded and turned to Dean asking if he could speak to Dean outside. Dean ignored Cas’ questioning look and nodded before pulling his hand away, immediately feeling empty without Cas’ hand but followed Adam out.  
Once they were alone Adam turned to Dean. "So Dean, are you going to tell me the truth or are you just going to hold your 'friends'," he said with air quotes, "hand on his hospital bed?"  
Dean sighed. “I don’t know what’s going on Adam. But you cannot tell dad about this.”  
Adam grinned. "You know I won't little brother," he said ruffling Dean's hair before going back into Cas' room to find him sleeping soundly. “Do you wanna come stay the night at my place? It’s just down the road.”  
Dean shook his head. “No I think I’ll stay here tonight. Maybe tomorrow night though yeah?”  
Adam nodded. Of course Dean, I’ll bring up your bag for you. In case you’re asleep, have a good night and if you need anything give me a call. It’s good to see you.”  
Dean nodded. “You too Adam, thank you.”  
“Course Dean. You’re a great friend. And Cas seems to like you. His hospital record is strange but he seems like a great guy.”  
Dean bit his lip and nodded before smiling. “Yeah, he is.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> So this fic is off to a really great start!  
> I just wanted to tell you all that I cannot take all of the credit for this, a friend and I have been RPing this since September and we decided we wanted it turned into a fic!  
> So, that being said, if you ever have any questions, send me an ask on my Tumblr... I'm afraid I don't know how to link it but mine is mintcas and Katie's is deannawinsister  
> If any of you know how to link it please tell me you'd be doing me a huge favor!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> I promise you it will indeed get better than this really really soon!

The next morning when Cas awoke he was surprised to see someone in the chair sleeping and jumped a little. It was Dean who must have heard Cas’ because he jerked awake at the sound of Cas hitting his arm on the side of the bed and turned quickly to look at Cas, "Wha... What's wrong?"  
"Y-you stayed. Why didn't you go to a hotel or something? Or you could've stayed at my house I'm sure you and Gabriel would get along..." Cas trailed off looking into Dean's green eyes, cheeks turning red. Dean yawned slightly and stretched, "Adam offered to let me stay at his place but I wanted to stay in case anything happened..."  
"Oh you know his first name? That's a bit weird that you know my doctor’s name and I don't," Cas pondered allowed, eyebrows raised.   
Dean chuckled and gave him a small smile. “He’s my half brother Cas.”  
Cas' eyes widened in realization. "Oh! That makes a lot of sense; I was starting to think he had a thing for you. I was worried." He said before he could stop himself.  
Dean's laugh made Cas’ heart melt and he melted at the sound. “You don’t gotta worry about that Cas.”   
Dean told him making Cas let out a huff. "Oh if only you knew the half of it.”  
Dean looked at him curiously. “What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked and Cas’ eyes snapped up to meet Dean's and he nearly got lost in his gaze. “It’s nothing. Don’t worry.” Cas tried for a smile frowning when it didn’t work.  
Dean paused sighed and challenged him with his gaze, "No... Please, what's wrong?"  
"I..." Cas sighed giving up on hiding his feelings. "Look this is going to either come off creepy to you and you'll shrug it off or you'll run away. But Dean. I can't help it, I like you. Like I really, like you. Like, like you I mean. I don't know. You're killing me Dean.” He said with a soft laugh. “You came so far just to see if I was ok. My own family wouldn't do that for me, they’re not even here right now. Who knows where they even went, and you don't know how much that means to me and I'm sorry I'm babbling on now I'll shut up," he said turning his head away from Dean, heat rising up his neck.   
He heard Dean let out a sort of surprised noise before Dean had to snap his mouth back closed before he says quietly, "Hey, Cas, look at me..."  
Cas silently lifted his gaze back up to Dean's and watched as he scooted closer, hand reaching down to twine their fingers together again, "I really like, like you too." He said grinning like an idiot making Cas' eyes widened a little.   
If it weren't for the wires all over him, the bruised ribs, and the fact he was in a hospital bed with it all, he would've jumped into Dean's arms. "Really?" He asked grinning wildly.He listened to Dean's beautiful laugh as he nodded with a smile. “That's... I honestly have no words." Cas breathed as Dean laughed and ducked his head, resting his forehead on Cas' thigh.  
Cas smiled down at Deans and ran his fingers through his hair. "You have the softest hair ever Dean. It’s literally perfect," he said playing with Dean’s hair.   
He heard Dean laugh, “Thank you.”  
"Of course doll face," Cas said trying out the nickname in person. It sounded foreign coming off of his tongue.  
He saw the corner of Dean's mouth twitched in a smile and his hand came up to rub over the sheets, "Angel."  
Cas smiled and placed his hand on top of Dean’s before the door swung open and I came Gabriel. "I knew it! Cassy has a boyfriend, Cassy has a boyfriend," Gabe playfully taunted and Cas responded by lightly throwing a leftover piece of his dinner at him.  
Dean sat back up, but didn't remove his hand, "Hey Gabriel." He said a bit tiredly.   
"Hello Dean-o the dinosaur, how are you this very crappy day outside?" Cas took a quick glance out the window and saw that it was storming. He hasn't even realized how much he wanted to kiss Dean in the rain until he thought about doing it then mentally swore at himself for thinking those thoughts already.  
Dean told Gabe he was good and Cas asked Gabe to get the doctor which caused him to pout a little before walking out to retrieve him. Cas turned his body back towards Dean tracing a circle into his hand. “Dean I’m curious.” He started.  
“About what?” Dean asked with a slight tilt of his head.   
"A few things honestly… One being why do you even have feelings,” he said more of a question to himself before shaking his head, “I guess I'm going to call it that, for me? I mean look at me I'm so pathetic I can't even stand up on a roof without falling off and winding up in the hospital, I'm so stupid for hurting myself on purpose countless times. I’m just… Collateral damage. Your brother needs you more than I do… you should be in Kansas, not here. And-“ Cas couldn't finish his questions as he started tripping over his word, throat closing up.  
Dean stood and closed the distance between them and pulled Cas as close to him as he could manage and whispered into his hair, "No, shh, it's okay Cas..."  
Cas struggled away. "I can't do this if you're not going to be here. I can't have feelings without you here for me to touch and hold whenever I please and that hurts a little because I really, really care about you and I… I need you Dean. I _need_ you. And I know it’s all been way too soon, a few days but I care so much for you already and maybe I’m getting attached to you too quick but I can’t help it Dean I-” He was cut off by Dean pressing his lips to his own.  
Cas was startled for a moment before his eyes closed and he kissed back with everything he had. He’d never kissed anyone before and else with the way this felt he never wanted to. It ended all too quickly with Dean laughing a little against his lips, "I didn't think... Didn't think you liked me... like that... Enough to kiss me back..." Dean huffed.  
"Oh please Dean look at you. If I could stand I would probably bow at your feet. Your eyes are so green and vibrant, you voice is perfect and I love everything about you," he said resting their foreheads together and keeping his gaze on Dean making him laugh a little again and ducked his head.  
Suddenly the door opened and neither of them had noticed until Dr. Milligan had cleared his throat. Dean jumped back slightly, blushing, "Oh, hey Adam."  
Adam nodded at him in greeting looking at Cas. “Your brother said you had something to ask?”  
"Yeah I was wondering, how long until I'm able to go home?"  
"How do you feel?" The doctor asked, Cas’ least favorite question.  
"I feel fine other than my ribs but that’s about it." Cas shrugged. “Slight headache.”  
"Well, then I think I can make the exception and you can go home tonight, everything appears to be fine, I’ll get your prescription for your pain meds and inform the nurses and fill out a prescription for you." he said leaving a grinning Cas.   
Cas watched as he left and turned back to Den who was grinning but it soon faltered. “What do I do?”  
“Dean-“ He began but was cut off.  
“You’re getting better. That means I have no reason to stay… right. I’ll just…” He started taking his hand from Cas but Cas gripped it harder.   
“Dean will you shut up? I’m trying to ask you to dinner.”  
Dean looked up at Cas. “Really?” he asked earning a smile from Cas.   
“Of course, my mom makes a mean spaghetti. I’d take you out but I’m not up for walking right now and I need a shower and stuff sometime soon.” he chuckled.  
“I’d love too.” He grinned as Cas’ mom and brothers walked in.   
"Sweetheart, the doctor said you can leave in an hour or so. Do you need anything?"  
Cas shook his head."No. But Dean's gonna stay for dinner. Can you make your spaghetti?" Cas asked.  
"Of course dear, let me know if you need anything. I should probably go and get that started I trust Michael can drive you two home?" Michael nodded and she smiled and left with a simple, "See you boys at dinner," over her shoulder.  
Dean smiled and gave a wave then turned back to Cas and laughed a little  
"What's so funny Dean-o?" Gabe asked leaning against the doorway watching his brother and his "friend" interact.  
Dean shook his head a bit, "Nothin’ Gabe, don't worry about it.”  
Cas chuckled and for the next hour Cas helped Dean get to know Michael and Gabriel a little more.  
Dean got along with them; they seemed nice except Michael had an everlasting glare for Dean while Cas changed out of his hospital gown.  
A while later, Adam walked in, "Ready to go?" He asked handing Cas the prescription form.  
"Yeah, all ready," Cas said pulling on his left sneaker and taking the paper. "Perfect. And Dean what are your plans?" Adam asked with a smile  
"I'm going with Cas." Dean said and stood.  
"Alright, Dean; You can go over to my place whenever, your bag is still here, take it with you. You know where the key to my place is," Adam said and walked out with a goodbye to everyone.   
"Wow Dean. You and the doctor sure are friendly," Gabe said puzzled, and Cas couldn't help but laugh.  
“What gives?” Gabe asked eyebrow raised.  
Cas chuckled once more. “The doctor is Dean's brother.”   
Recognition moved across Gabe's face making Dean chuckle. “That makes more sense. At least you’re not sleeping together. Save that for Cassy here.” He said before spinning on his heel and walking out making them both turn crimson.  
Dean shook his head a little.”You ready to go, angel?”  
Cas nodded. “Ready as ever. I hate this place.” He said climbing from the bed and next to Dean. Michael let out an odd huff and led them out to his car where Gabe was already waiting.

***

After they all shuffled into the car, dodging the rain that fell, they quickly rode to Cas' house with Dean's bag on their laps. When they walked inside the large house, the smell of chocolate chip cookies hit them and Gabe practically sprinted to the kitchen.  
"My mom is a wonderful cook. Come on," he said taking Dean's hand and pulling him to the kitchen.  
Dean grinned as he followed; wondering if this is what normal homes usually smell like. He missed his own mom a lot but smiled warmly at the sight of her bouncing around Gabe and an older man who glared at Cas, causing his smile to drop.  
Once they entered the kitchen Cas saw his father who wasn’t supposed to be here. He clenched his teeth and accidentally squeezed Dean's hand tighter trying not to panic.  
Dean noticed and stepped slightly in front of him, noticing the man, realizing it must’ve been Cas’ dad.  
"Mom please excuse me, but I'm going to show Dean around a little," he said and was about to drag Dean away but his dad stopped them, stepping in front of them. "  
Who’s this Cas? And why are you two holding hands." Cas didn't have an answer  
Dean stepped forward, "I am Cas' friend. Very good friend. Dean." He tried not to let his voice waver as he felt Cas tug him back to his side.  
"Seems like you're more of a boyfriend then anything. You know that isn’t acceptable." he said gesturing to their hands. "Ronald please, they’re just friends. Friends are allowed to hold hands as well. And if they were more than that it isn’t our business. Especially not yours. You don’t live here for a reason." Cas' mom explained hitting him in the arm lightly.  
Cas could tell his father’s mood had shifted and got angrier by watching the way he looked at his mom and knew he was going to hit her.  
He quickly released Dean’s hand and ran in front of her taking the hit and falling to the floor instead, his ribs feeling like they were set on fire.  
"Cas!" Dean yelled and stepped forward, standing in front of both Cas' mother and Cas' crumpled form, "Don't you dare fucking touch him."   
"Who do you think you are boy?" Cas' father spat at him.   
"Dean. Don't. It's not worth it," Cas said, pushing himself to his feet, "Come on," he said pulling Dean out of the room before he could do more damage. He knew his dad wouldn't hit again, he knew him that much. He led Dean into his room and collapsed on the floor and put his face in his hands.  
Dean immediately sat down next to him, trying to move his hands so he can look at his face, "Cas...”  
Cas was trying not to cry. His face hurt, his emotions were running wild. He sniffles and looked at Dean sadly with a hint of a smile.  
"Do you want to watch a movie?" He tried to change the subject. "We have a bunch right over there," he said pointing to the shelf on his blue walls.  
"No, Cas, I don't wanna watch a god damned movie," He sighed, moving so Cas was looking at him, "We need to talk about this."  
Cas looked at Dean and studied his face for about thirty seconds before sighing, "Dean… I can’t..." He sighed. “He’s just a mess. He’s an alcoholic and he’s a jerk. But you don’t gotta worry about it. You’ve got other things to worry about.” He told him worrying his lip between his teeth.  
Dean sat cross-legged and pulled Cas onto his lap, chests pressed together, chin resting on his shoulder, "Cas I am gonna worry and you’re gonna tell me what the hell that was and why you didn’t mention this to me earlier. This is a huge problem Cas and I’m not gonna just sit here and do nothing about it."  
Cas looked at Dean. "Dean…” Cas said relaxing in his lap. “I don’t know what I'm supposed to say. There’s so much you don’t know and I should’ve told you but I just… couldn’t. It doesn’t matter anyways.”  
"You matter to me, Cas, and I’m not gonna just sit here and let you be treated like this. Cas, I deserve to know…” He trailed testing the guilt card.  
Cas sighed and climbed out of Dean's lap and pulled him onto the bed, resting against the wall a little before looking over at him. Dean followed him and sat next to him, holding his hand for reassurance. “Cas it’s okay. Just let it all out. I’m not going anywhere I promise.” He said kissing Cas’ hand.  
Cas sighed running a hand over his face. "My father wasn't always like this.” He started. “He used to be the best dad I could ever ask for. Then his sister, my aunt, passed away from breast cancer and he lost it. They were extremely close and he drank away his sadness pretty much. Eventually, he decided that it was our fault. That we somehow gave our aunt breast cancer. Then he got violent. He never really touched the others just me and my mom because he knew I was gay and she supported it like a mother should. One day... My mom and I went out for lunch and when we came back, the house was destroyed. He was sitting on the couch, drunk off his ass, waiting for us and when we got in, he took me by surprise and knocked me out. My brothers and sister weren't home and he took my mom and he… Raped... Her…” He said biting his lip face scrunching up a little before he shook his head and continued. “I remember feeling so much anger towards him when I came too and heard it from the other room. Of course they’d had sex before that was consensual, obviously, but I think it had been a while because they had been going through a divorce. She never got it checked out like I asked her to. She said she was fine but I know she never has been since. She shouldn’t have had to go through that.” He said in a rush letting it all out finally, feeling better once it was out and looked down at his lap.  
"Cas I'm... I'm so sorry. I had no idea it was this bad. I can't believe..." He shook his head a little, looking down, "I won't let that bastard ever touch, no, fucking look at you again. I promise." He swallowed, clenching his hand that wasn’t holding Cas’.  
Cas placed his hand on Dean's cheek and smiled at him, "Dean. You don't even know how much you mean to me. I know we haven't been friends very long but you do mean a lot to me and I don't want you to leave but I know you have to and I just... I don't know." He said, smile falling.  
"No. No Cas, if this keeps happening I'm not leaving. I don't care. I won't go." He said firmly.  
"No, Dean. You have a life, you have friends, a brother, and you’re on the football team, which I still want to see you play sometime, but my point is you have a life back home that you can just drop for me." Cas said, lip falling back in between his teeth.  
"I can't let this keep happening to you though..." Dean trailed sadly.  
Cas smiled and cupped Dean's face, "We'll figure something out Dean don't worry. I can't drive, but I will take a bus to you if I need you or you need me, believe me." Cas smiled softly, the urge to kiss Dean all over fighting its way to the surface, “Dean…?”  
"Yeah, Cas?" He asked looking back up at Cas.  
"Can I...? May I...? I don't know how to ask this without being too forward or awkward, but can I kiss you again... Please? I understand if you don't want me too. But I never-” He was cut off by soft lips against his own.  
Cas melted against the short kiss and opened his eyes as Dean pulled back laughing a little. “You really like kissing huh?” He asked with a smile.  
"That, and this is all just so surreal. You’re actually here with me and you were my first kiss and wow... I never thought I'd be that lucky or that kissing would be so much fun," Cas chuckled looking up at Dean a little red.  
“Wait until you get to other stuff.” Dean teased, cheeks flushing a little as he ran a hand through his hair.  
Cas smiled but it soon faltered and he sighed. "Dean, when you're gone, I'm going to be so lost... back to my single friend life, she doesn’t really care anyway but at least it’s someone. But I’m really gonna miss you ya know.” He said.  
"Cas... You can call me every day, and text me, and I'll always answer when you call." He told Cas audibly swallowing.  
"Oh! I don't even have your number Dean. I completely forgot!" Cas realized, changing the subject.  
"Oh, right!" He grins and pulls out his phone opens up a new contact, "Alright, what is it…?"  
Just as Cas began rattling off numbers his phone began to ring. “One sec…” He said answering the phone. “Hey Sammy… what? Oh god… Sam just… Go to Bobby’s, I’ll be home as soon as I can.” He said hurriedly into the phone and Cas’ heart sank.  
Dean hung up and closed his eyes taking a deep breath. “It’s my dad…he... came home drunk and... lit the house on fire. Sam just called 911 and then called me." He stood, "I need to go home Cas.. Sammy needs me and my dad's gotta be taken care of..." He said biting his lip.  
"Oh my gosh... Do you-" Cas felt stupid for even asking, "do you want me to come with you? I mean, it’s fine with me if you don't, but I can keep in school if you do and I don't know do you?"  
Dean looked up quickly. “Please Cas, Please come with me… I need someone.” He murmured.  
Cas pulled Dean close and held him for a few moments a Dean tried calming himself down.  
“I just have to make sure my mom is ok with me leaving alright?” Cas asked him softly rubbing his arm. Dean nodded and sniffled pulling back. “Of course Cas, I just… Hurry alright?”  
Cas nodded and quickly moved from his bed and ran down the stairs, glad his father was gone and explained the situation to his mom.  
“Mom…. I can just send him home alone like that. He doesn’t even have a home anymore. Please. I swear I’ll keep up with school. I’ll get my assignments from Hannah. Please mom. I swear.” He begged.  
She sighed. “I suppose Castiel. But this is a onetime thing. Don’t get your hopes up.” She said.  
He kissed her cheek and thanked her before running back up the stairs. “She said it was alright Dean.” He told him.  
Dean's eyes light up and he stood. “Well, we gotta get going. Just hurry and pack a bag alright?”  
Cas nodded and moved about his room throwing things into a bag, most that he knew would cover any serious scars he had given himself. Guilt ran through him for a moment before he shook his head and finished packing. He would tell Dean, when things calmed down, he promised himself.  
“Are you sure it’s okay if I come with?” He asked as he slipped his shoes on downstairs.  
“Yes Cas, now c’mon we have a bus to catch.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is Katie ((the other author))  
> I really wanted to say for myself how much I love each and every one of you ((especially the ones who comment and give us kudos))  
> I also really love my coauthor Danielle, who literally does all of the work. I wrote half of this but she's the one who takes it from the emails and puts it into a readable story.  
> She does sooo much work and I'm extremely grateful.  
> Without her, these would still be just a self indulgent RP.  
> I made an amazing co worker and a brilliant friend ((who is one kinky bastard. Just wait, you'll see)) because of this pain in the ass.  
> It's only just getting started and I'm excited as hell.  
> Love always to everyone!

Once they got to the bus station, and got their tickets, Cas felt a little more relaxed though his face still hurt a little.  
"Thank you for letting me come with you Dean… I don't think I'm ready to handle my father on my own right now." Cas said making it a point to not look at Dean.  
Dean stepped closer to him, shoulders brushing together, and nodded, "Yeah, no. Of course Cas, I’d rather you be with my stupid father where I can at least protect you instead of being there with him." He smiled.  
Cas felt himself flush a little and entwined his fingers with Dean's while they waited for the bus inside of the station to stay out of the weather.  
They found a bench that looked promising and took a seat, fingers still intertwined together. Cas felt Dean's head on his shoulder and looked down to see him dozing off. He ran his hands through Dean's hair absentmindedly before his own head rested against the wall and slowly began the fall asleep himself.  
Cas was awoken by Dean waking up with a start and a panicked. “Shit Cas, wake up! We missed the bus!” Cas opened his eyes and blinked a few times as he watched Dean run his hands through his hair frustratingly. It was already dark out so he had no idea how long he’d been asleep but he was in an immense amount of pain.  
A pang of guilt ran through Cas when he woke up, if he hasn't fallen asleep they might not have missed the stop. "Dean I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep," he said gathering their things and standing up with Dean  
Dean shook his head, "No, it’s okay.” He said reassuring him. “Let's go check the schedule to see when the next bus is." Cas smiled at Dean and followed him to the map.  
Dean looked it over, "Um... Okay... Tomorrow?" He frowned.  
"That's fine, do you want to head back to my house or get a room at the motel over there?" Cas asked pointing to the motel across the street.  
"Yeah..." He nods and swallows, "Let’s get a room. I don’t want you going back there until your dad’s gone."  
Cas nodded and tugged Dean across the street to the hotel and walked into the lobby. "Room for two please," he said. The lady looked up and asked Cas if he wanted a single or a double. “Double please.” He said with a huff and readjusted his bag on his shoulder.  
He gave her cash for the room and the woman handed him their key. He gave a thank you and tugged Dean down the hallway and into their room.  
"Bit chilly in here," Cas said setting his stuff on the bed on the right side of the room.  
Dean nodded a bit, looking over the room, and sitting on the other bed. “Yeah a bit.”  
Cas looked at the clock, "It’s pretty late, the bus for tomorrow leaves pretty early so I’m gonna sleep, Goodnight, Dean.”  
Dean nods and also flops back onto the bed, kicking off his shoes and curling up into a ball beneath the thin blanket. “Night, Cas” He said before flicking off the light.  
Cas hadn’t slept a wink and he laid on his back with a huff turning to see that the clock read four A.M. He sighed and tried to stop his teeth from chattering. After a while he couldn’t take it anymore. "Dean? Are you still up?"  
Cas watched as Dean’s dark shape rolled over and opened his eyes to look at Cas in the dark. The sight gave Cas chills. "Yeah, it's cold as Hell. Do… Do you ah, wanna come over here and warm up?"  
Cas thought for a moment. “You sure?”  
Dean paused for a moment but then lifted up his blanket for Cas to slide in.  
Cas cautiously climbed out of his own bed, his ribs protesting as he slid under the covers with Dean, sighing when he felt a surge of warmth. He dragged his blanket over to lay on top of Dean's and curled up carefully next to Dean. “You’re so warm.”  
Dean pulled Cas tight to his chest, wrapping his arms around his back, "Oh man, you're colder than I am."  
"Sorry if I make you cold. It's freezing over there and you're so warm." Cas said with his eyes shut and buried his face into Dean's chest, ignoring the pains his body felt.  
Cas felt Dean bury his face into his hair, "It’s alright." Dean told him, pulling the blanket tighter around both of them.  
Cas smiled, content with himself, and soon began to warm up with Dean next to him and soon he fell asleep and his breaths became even. Until the nightmares began, anyway.  
It started out in pitch black, and it was cold again. Castiel could hear footsteps from somewhere above? Maybe below...? He listened closer until suddenly he was blinded by light.  
The room was flooded with light, Cas held his hand up in front of his face, he could see a form, hear someone screaming his name, hear Dean screaming his name. The figure stepped closer, raised his hand to strike and...  
Castiel woke with a start, shaking and sweating, blinking the hair out of his eyes, yelling Dean's name.  
Dean hugged Dean to his chest quickly and rubbed soothing circles into his back. "Shh… It’s alright I'm here. Go back to sleep," he whispered to Cas who was now trembling against his chest. He silently began to sing him ‘Hey Jude’ to him. Cas had figured it had a significance to him somehow because Dean was crying silently through his words and Cas pulled back a little to reach up and wipe his tears away with his thumb. Dean smiled down at him sadly. “You okay?”  
Cas nodded. “Yeah. I get those a lot. I’m okay now though. Thank you. Are you okay?” He asked.  
Dean sighed and nodded. “Yeah. It’s Nothing. My mom just used to sing that song. But it's not important. We can get about two more hours of sleep in. Relax a little, I don’t want you strain your ribs to much.” He said coaxing Cas back down. Cas rested his head on Dean's chest.  
Dean intertwined their legs together and Cas smiled as his hand moved to Cas’ hair and played with it carefully.  
Cas layed there for a while before turning to place a small soft kiss to Dean's mouth. Dean tilted his head to get better access at Cas' mouth, sitting up a bit and pushing Cas to do the same. Cas fisted his hand in the bottom of Dean's t shirt and felt Dean's tongue on his bottom lip and let out a soft groan before pulling back and covering his mouth, face flushed as he laughed lightly. “Sorry.” He whispered.  
“No, it’s alright. I would’ve done it too.” He chuckled, hand moving to Cas’ knee.  
Cas looked at him for a moment before gripping his hand and surged forward pressing their lips together again.  
The laugh Dean let out when he fell backwards into the pillows was like the best song Cas had ever heard and he grinned kissing him until Dean started trailing kisses down his face and jaw. “We should probably sleep, got a long day tomorrow…” Cas said as his eyes fluttered shut slightly.  
“Yeah… You’re probably right. But I’d rather kiss you instead.” Dean murmured kissing his lips again. After about two minutes of making out, Cas pulled back and looked into the green of Dean's eyes. “We can’t miss another bus.” Cas said flatly with half a frown. “Sleep. We can do this later?” He suggested.  
Dean nodded and leaned up to kiss him more time before Cas rolled off of him and rested on his chest, sighing in content as Dean ran his fingers through his hair.

***

Cas woke up wrapped in Dean's arms to light streaming in through the window. He quickly turned over to face Dean and block out the sun. Dean was still sleeping and Cas had the courage to press a few kisses to his lips until Dean responded and kissed back. “What time does the bus come?”  
“Ten.” Dean grumbled still not opening his eyes.  
Cas looked at the clock. “C’mon, we gotta get moving it’s eight thirty. We can go get breakfast. My treat, c’mon.” He said trying to tug Dean up but his ribs protested and he winced.  
Dean had noticed and sat them both up. “You good?” He asked, rubbing the small of Cas’ back.  
“Yeah, M’just gonna take some pain meds and i'll be fine.” Cas said moving to his bag at the foot of the other bed and fishing through it for his pain medicine. He quickly slid from the bed and moved to the bathroom. He filled a small cup with water and swallowed the pills as he took a drink from it. Then he walked back out to Dean.  
They had fallen asleep in their day clothes yesterday and Dean was changing into a clean t shirt and Cas definitely wasn’t staring at the way his back muscles moved. He wasn’t.  
Dean looked over his shoulder and smirked at Cas who turned immediately red and looked away.  
Cas walked back to the bed and laid back on it, letting his pain meds kick in a little. Dean slipped into his shirt and climbed onto the bed next to Cas and kissed his neck softly.  
Cas kissed his jaw gently before turning over too quickly and falling on the floor pulling the blankets with him. Wincing as he felt pain in his ribs. He stared at the ceiling until he saw Dean poke his head over the side of the bed trying not to laugh. “You okay?”  
Cas nodded and Dean climbed down off the bed and placed his knees on either side of Castiel's hips, leaning over him, "If you do that again you might get hurt." He said before adding, “Again.”  
"I think I died and landed in a forest of green," Cas said staring into Dean's eyes before he could catch himself. His head hurt pretty bad but he didn't care.  
Dean chuckled. “You sure you’re alright?”  
"That sounds so much better coming out of your mouth than reading it on the computer. And yeah I am feeling amazing," he grinned bringing Deans face to his so he could kiss him again.  
Dean grinned against his lips and then pulled back, standing and holding out his hand to help Cas up.  
Cas allowed Dean to help him up, wincing a bit before wrapping his hands around Dean's waist. “Mornin’ Dean,” He smiled.  
Dean smiled and draped his arms over Cas' shoulders. “Mornin’ Angel.”  
Cas chuckled and kissed him briefly on the cheek before turning to his bag and quickly changing into a clean shirt, opting to leave his jeans on for the time being like Dean had before turning back to him. “Ready?” He asked as he zipped up his bag.  
“Yep, let’s blow this place.” Dean chuckled and grabbed his bag, tugging Cas towards the door.

***

Once they checked out and ate some breakfast, they walked back to the bus station and waited five minutes before the large grey bus pulled up in front of them. They gave the driver their tickets and moved to the back of the bus to find a seat where they could be mostly alone.  
"Dean. Can I ask you something?" Cas asked once they were settled and the bus lurched off towards Kansas.  
"Yeah. Of course." Dean smiled kicking his feet up on the seat in front of them.  
"Why'd you come when I fell off the roof?" Cas asked curiously.  
Dean considered, leaning back a little before saying, "I wanted to see you. I had for a while, since you and I first started emailing really. When your brother said you had fallen off the roof... I felt like somehow you needed me." He shakes his head a bit, "Maybe not but... maybe I needed you. I always come when you call," He said giving Cas a look that made his stomach do flips.  
"Dean.. Thank you. Nobody has ever cared for me before. I did need you. Thank you." He wrapped his arms around Dean's waist as best he could. Dean just nodded and kissed the top of his head, resting his on top. “You should sleep, you look exhausted.”  
Cas nodded, already feeling exhausted and closed his eyes, sleep taking over him as he rested on Dean's shoulder.

***

Cas awoke to Dean shaking him awake. "Time to get off," they were the last ones on the bus.  
They quickly grabbed their things, Cas yawning as he got off the bus and stepped off into a small but homey feeling town and smiled.  
Dean placed his hand on the small of Cas’ back. “C’mon, Sammy’s at Bobby’s, just a few blocks that way.”  
Cas nodded and they started walking, as the sun fell it got colder and Cas started shivering a little. Dean had noticed and quickly removed his jacket, placing it over Cas’ shoulders. Cas thanked him and pulled it around himself.  
They made small talk and were laughing a lot by the time they reached the scrap yard and Cas smiled at the house that was on the property.  
He was laughing at something Dean had said when a boy with brown hair came running up and ripped Dean away from him, causing Dean's jacket to fall on the ground, and hugged Dean so tight Cas thought Dean would pop. He stood there awkwardly while the two boys hugged.  
Dean patted the smaller boys head and then after a few moments pulled back away, looking to Cas, "Sam, this is Cas." He looked back to his brother.  
“Nice to meet you,” Cas said smiling at Sam and held out his hand.  
Sam smiled and shook it tentatively then moved to stand a little bit behind Dean. Cas smiled at the two boys, and felt slightly awkward where they were. Dean noded and swallowed, "Common Cas, we gotta go get you warned up." He picked up the jacket and wrapped it back over Cas' shoulders.  
They reached the small, slightly run down house quickly, Sam filling them in on what happened on the way.  
Cas bit his lip as they were about to walk inside and pulled Dean to the side. "Am I intruding? I feel like this is your family business and I don't want to be in your way."  
"No, Cas it's fine. Believe me," He smiled, "And besides, family don't end in blood."  
Cas felt a smile on his lips as he nodded and motioned for Dean to lead the way inside.  
Dean asked if Cas was hungry while he took in the interior of the house. It was a decent size with a staircase to the far left of the front door. It was homey and quiet. Nobody seemed to be inside other than them and Sam. He turned back to Dean, "Yeah a little. I'll eat if you want to."  
"Awesome," He grinned as he moved towards the kitchen. “Just set your bag on the stairs, Sam can take it up when he goes and put it in my room.” Cas nodded and set the bag on the stairs before moving to the kitchen where Dean was.  
Cas stood awkwardly to the side while he watch Dean move around the kitchen, looking for ingredients. He jumped a little as the front door shut loudly and a man with a baseball cap and a flannel shirt walked in.  
Cas watched as Dean turned towards the kitchen entrance and grinned. "Uncle Bobby!"  
"Hey boy.” The man started with a warm smile as he hugged Dean. “It’s great to see ya again. Sorry about your dad.” He said with a sad smile.  
Dean brushed it off and stepped closer to Cas. "Bobby, this is Cas."  
Cas waved and stuck out his hand. "Good to finally meet you." He said with a smile.  
"Nice to meet you too." Bobby said, taking his hand and giving in a quick few pumps.  
Cas smiled and nodded, feeling a bit awkward. He felt really out of place here and felt that he should've stayed home. Cas had had his fair share of family issues and he would prefer to keep it inside his own family. But when Dean looked over to him and gave him a charming smile, it was all Cas could do not to kiss him.  
"C’mon Cas, I'm hungry.” He chuckled before tugging Cas towards the kitchen counter as Bobby went out the side door of the kitchen into what appeared to be a laundry room.  
Cas stood watching him for a while before sitting at the kitchen table as Sam entered the kitchen and moved to the fridge pulling out a soda. “I put your bag in Dean's room.” He said with a smile before sitting down.  
"Hey Sammy, thanks for taking care of his bag," Dean said with a smile, moving about the kitchen and adding things to a mixing bowl.  
"Hey Dean," Sam said and started working on what looked like homework. "What are you making?" he asked, opening his soda.  
"Pasta since we didn’t have any at Cas’." He said over his shoulder with a smile.  
"I love pasta," Cas said with a smile. "Do you need any help?"  
Dean smiled, "Sure, come cut up these vegetables for me?" he asked softly.  
"Yeah, of course." Cas nodded, getting out of his chair and taking the knife from the counter and he began to cut the vegetables.  
Dean set a pot on the stove full of water, turning up the heat on one of the burners.  
Cas worked in silence until he finished cutting up the vegetables, "Dean, where’s the bathroom at?"  
Dean looked up from the noodles he was pouring in the pot. "Up the stairs, second door on the left."  
Cas nodded and quickly hustled to the stairs and up to the bathroom. He let out a shaky breath as he looked at himself in the mirror for a moment and splashed some cold water on his face. He felt so odd being this far from home for the first time and he started worrying a lot until his breathing was uneven and he felt on the verge of a panic attack. He nearly had a heart attack when he heard a knock on the door.  
"Cas, buddy, open the door please," Dean called through it. How long had he been up here?  
Cas rubbed his eyes a little and opened the door, taking a deep breath. He caught a glimpse at himself in the mirror, pale, red eyes and he let out a sigh as he looked up and was met with a forest of green.  
Dean stepped in and immediately wrapped Cas up in his arms, “What’s up Cas?”  
Cas let a small huff as he hugged Dean back and sighed, "Dean something's wrong with me. Every time I'm alone I over think everything. And I can’t stop feeling like I can't do anything at all."  
Dean looked at him for a moment. "No. Nothing's wrong with you," He looks up to meet Cas' eyes, "They’re normal thoughts, but you don't ever need to overthink anything okay? You'll do fine. I want you here." He said as he pulled back with a smile. "I'm usually just a phone call away Cas, you don’t gotta hide how you feel about things. I don’t mind it too much but I really don’t mind helping you out. What I do mind is you keeping it to yourself alright?”  
“Yeah. Yeah I guess that’s fair.” Cas said with a sigh, looking up at Dean. He looked down at Dean's lips. So pink and full. He wished he could just kiss him whenever he felt like it, but he knew that those lips weren't his to kiss whenever he wanted. Cas didn’t want to push his luck too far.  
Dean gave a small smile and moved away a little, his arms on Cas’ biceps. "Anyway, dinners done, you should come back down."  
"Alright chef, will do." Cas said and pushed past Dean and went back down before his body betrayed him and he attacked Dean with his mouth without his permission.  
Cas waited for Dean to sit down before he did so he could take the last seat. As soon as his plate was full of spaghetti, there was a knock at the front door.  
Dean looked over at it before he stood "I'll get it." He ran said quickly walking to the door and opening it.  
Cas heard some excited greetings and two minutes later Dean walked in with three people all carrying duffel bags over their shoulders, the two girls said hello to everyone and excused themselves so they could put their bags away.  
Dean smiled, "Cas, this is Ash,” he started, hooking a thumb over his shoulder. “The two girls were Ellen and Jo. They just got back from a hunting trip somewhere north. Ash is staying for a few days. You can meet Ellen and Jo later.” He said as a blonde girl bounced into the kitchen.  
“You talking about me again Winchester?” she asked, batting her eyelashes.  
Dean rolled his eyes. “Don’t flatter yourself, Jo this is Cas.” He said gesturing to Cas.  
Cas waved shyly at her. "It's nice to meet you."  
Jo smirked at Dean but waved back to Cas. “Nice to meet you too. Heard all about you.” She grinned and chuckled as Dean elbowed her before moving to sit down next Cas.  
Jo gave Dean a knowing look and moved to the laundry room to pull up two more chairs for her and Ash. “Moms going to bed, Bobby, she said to tell you to be quiet when you go there because she’s exhausted.” She said sitting down and getting herself some pasta.  
After they were all situated, everybody started eating. “Dean, this is fantastic.” He said with a smile.  
Dean looked up at him and smiled, blushing a little, "Thanks Cas."  
"Of course." He smiled back as they ate. After a little while, Cas finally feeling more comfortable and started talking and laughing with everybody, the homey feeling in the air making him feel warm and welcome.  
After dinner they all sat around the living room to watch a movie.  
Cas watched as Dean smiled as he put the disc in before collapsing on the couch next to Cas, throwing his arm over the back of the couch casually. He grinned as the first back to the future started. “I love this movie.” Cas said to Dean.  
“It’s one of my favorites.” He said to Cas giving him a blinding grin.  
By the end of the movie he had nodded off and had woke to Dean shaking him and telling him they should go to bed. "Where am I gonna sleep?" He asked with a yawn as he got up and stretched.  
“Ash took the spare bedroom, Ellen and Jo live here so their rooms are taken. You're gonna have to... sleep with me." He blushed a little, "I mean if you're okay with that..."  
Cas felt himself turn crimson. "Yeah, yeah that's... Fantas- fine." He said trying not to get to excited. Dean smiled and nodded at him. "Alright, good." He stood and nodded for Cas to follow, "C’mon."  
Cas quietly followed Dean into his bedroom. Once he walked in however, he wanted to leave. It was freezing and all he brought to sleep in was shorts. "It's freezing in here." The room itself looked like it needed a lot of work. Seeing as they had just relocated and Dean wasn’t home, Dean had no time to redecorate. There was a bed, desk and dress and a few boxes that sat up against the wall.  
Dean nodded, "Yeah, sorry. The heating in this house kinda sucks..." He pulls out more blankets and layers them over the first one.  
"That’s okay; I'm going to go change." Cas took his bag and brought it into the bathroom. He changed and brushed his teeth quickly before going back into the room. He walked in and his mouth dropped slightly. Dean was laying shirtless, blankets covering his waist down, hands behind his head and his eyes were shut. Cas turned crimson red as soon as Dean opened his eyes and smiled at him.  
He rolled slightly so there was more room for Cas, "Common, it's not actually that cold and it won't be cold at all if there are two of us.”  
Cas nodded and silently got into bed next to Dean. He rolled over onto his side and wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist, pulling him close to his chest, "This way you wont have to wake up in the middle of the night, again." He said against his neck.  
Cas snuggled a little closer to Dean. "Thank you." He whispered, shutting his eyes and wrapping his arms back around Dean.  
Dean held him tight and twined his legs together, closing his eyes. Cas could’ve sworn he felt a smile against his neck as he drifted into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry I haven't updated in forever.  
> I've been so fucking busy with school and working and I'm sorry this is a short chapter and I'll add tags later I just really need it uploaded.  
> Please thank Katie for pushing me and helping me get it finished.  
> Again I'm so sorry for the delay and there could be possible trigger warnings in this as well so be careful  
> I don't have the time to tag the triggers tonight but I'll do them asap.   
> So sorry again!!!  
> Enjoy!!!

Morning came with the smell of breakfast coming from the kitchen  
"Mmm it smells amazing." Cas said, but it came out muffled. He opened his eyes and saw black. At first he panicked, but then realized that he had rolled over in his sleep and buried his face in Dean's chest.  
He felt a small laugh rumble through Dean's chest and wondered how long he’d been awake.  
Cas wanted to move, over to look at Dean, but Dean was holding him hostage in his arms. Cas was fairly certain that Dean looked hotter than ever in the morning and he wanted to be the first person that kissed Dean every day, the first person Dean saw every morning, and he just wanted to feel Dean's lips on his again. He took a deep breath after fighting with himself about it for thirty seconds. "Dean?"  
Dean loosened his grip a bit so he could pull back to look Cas in the eyes, "Yeah?"  
"I... Never mind." Cas froze up when Dean looked at him like that, all soft and gentle. Full of… care. It made his heart melt and his face flush.  
Dean must have had the same thought or been a mind reader because the next thing Cas knew, his lips were on his own and he was straddling Dean.  
Cas felt Dean’s tongue against his bottom lip and opened his mouth just enough for Dean to slip it into his, catching Cas off guard and making him moan in the back of his throat.  
After what seemed like hours but was really only about two minutes, Cas pulled back for some air. "This is bad timing, and although I was enjoying that, a lot, do I get to see you play a football game before I go home?" He asked Dean before pecking his lips once more and beaming down at him.  
Dean grinned and thought for a moment, "Is it Friday or Thursday? 'Cause if it's Friday, yeah, actually." He smiled wider, "Game tonight. Really big one, too."  
Cas grinned and kissed his nose. “Can’t wait.” He said before climbing off of him and stretching, blushing slightly when he saw Dean eyeballing the exposed skin that resulted in it. Cas let his arms fall and tugged Dean out of bed which caused him to lose his balance as they both fell.  
Dean laughed as they fell to the floor with him and then pushed their lips back together for a moment and then pulled back, "I have to take a shower."  
Cas nodded, "Alright, I'll just wait here then."  
Dean nodded and smiled at him, squeezing his shoulder and walking out of the room.  
Cas realized he'd have to leave the room when Dean got out of the shower, so he could have some privacy. A few minutes later he got up to leave and as he was walking down the hallway he turned the corner and bumped into Dean wearing only a towel. "Dean. Sorry I…” he started, running his eyes over Dean's body and blushing. “I’ll ah… be downstairs.” He said and headed towards the stairs, blushing red as he entered the living room. He hopped onto the couch and pretended to watch whatever doctor show was on as he thought about the way the water clung to Dean's skin. The way it dripped down his chest slowly. The way it dripped from his hair to the floor. The slightly pink chest that lead the towel that hung low on his hips. The way he- “Cas!”  
Cas blinked a few times and looked up to Dean, now fully clothed. “What sorry?”  
“You okay?” He asked slightly concerned.  
Cas traced a trail of water that still clung to Dean’s forehead with his eyes and nodded. “Yeah, I’m good. Sorry.”  
Dean grinned at him. “You want some of that breakfast now?” Cas only swallowed hard and nodded, standing up from the couch.  
They quickly ate the waffles that Ellen made before she left for work and left in the kitchen for them. They were cleaning up the dishes afterward when Dean interrupted Cas’ thoughts. “So the game is at six.” He said as he dried dishes.  
Cas nodded. “What are we gonna do all day? Don’t you gotta go to school today or something?” He asked as he shut off the water and helped Dean with his task.  
“Yeah. But you’re in town and I told coach yesterday and he said it was cool I just have to run a few extra laps around the field at practice on Tuesday.” He shrugged. “No big Deal. I’ve done worse.”  
Cas looked up at him and let out a huff. “How many extra laps is a few?”  
“Probably seven.” He told him over his shoulder.  
“Seven? That’s a lot of running. How’ve you done worse?” Cas asked in disbelief.  
“Burpees around the track. Worst thing ever. Don’t ever miss three practices because Dr. Sexy is on TV. Let me tell you. Worst, yet best, idea I’ve ever had.” He chuckled. “Anyways...” He said thinking as they finished off dishes and dried their hands. “There's the abandoned mini golf place we could break into... The record store... We could go up to the college campus and go to the local ice cream shop?"  
Cas liked all of those ideas. "I don't know which sounds better. Is it possible to do them all?" He asked with hope in his voice.  
Dean grinned, "Sure."  
"Awesome, I ought to get ready then I suppose." He said and bounced on the balls of his feet slightly.  
"Alright." He nodded and side stepped a little to let Cas out of the kitchen. "I'll be down here whenever you’re ready.” He said and squeezed his shoulder and letting his hand linger for a moment before dropping it back to his side.  
Cas nodded an okay and moved towards the stairs and up to Dean's room to get his bag and pulled it into the bathroom with him.   
He dropped his bag in front of the door and grabbed his shower things before turning on the shower as he placed his things inside of it and turned around to strip his clothes and step under the hot stream. He relaxed under the stream of water and let the water invade his thoughts until he felt calm.  
He sighed and quickly washed his hair and body, wincing internally as his fingers skittered over the various sized bumps on his hips and thighs from past cuts he’d given himself.  
He sighed roughly as he turned off the water and got out, realizing he’d never be able to comfortably be part of intimacy and having the risk of his partner… Dean… running away when they found out everything.  
He quickly pushed that thought away and dressed before towel drying his hair and dragging his bag back into Dean's room and quickly slipping into his shoes. Once they were tied, he grabbed his coat from where it laid, neatly over the chair at the desk in Dean's room.  
Dean must’ve brought it up while he was in the shower. He shrugged it on, revealing in the warmth in his trench coat and quickly made his way downstairs where Dean was watching some hospital show with his shoes on and coat in his arms. He looked up at Cas and grinned. “You ready?” He asked.  
Cas nodded and smiled as he stood up. “Yeah, I’m ready.”  
Dean smiled and lead him to the front door where Sam was waiting for the school bus. “Have a good day at school, Sammy. See you later tonight.” Dean said, ruffling his hair as they walked out.  
Cas laughed lightly when he heard Sam mutter, “Jerk.” Under his breath as he shut the door behind himself.  
Cas followed Dean around to side of the garage and he grinned when he saw Dean's face light up as he ran up to the car and hugged it. “Baby! I missed you. I hope dad didn’t hurt you too much while I was gone.” He said leaning his head on the top of the car before remembering Cas was there and looked up with a flush. “Sorry.” He said stepping away from the car. “Uhm… yeah. Let’s go?” He suggested, opening the driver’s side door.  
Cas just let out a light laugh and nodded before moving to the passenger seat.  
Once they were inside the Impala, Cas felt like he recognized the scent immediately. “This. This is what you smell like.” He murmured. “Like leather, forest, and a small bit of something else.” He said with a small grin.  
Cas saw Dean's neck turn red slightly and smiled. “I wish I could drive still.” He said aloud by mistake as they pulled out of the long driveway.  
“You can't?” Dean asked him sparing a sideways glance at him.  
Cas cringed a little but nodded. “No. Not after the accident.” He murmured.  
“Oh… what happened? You never told me.”   
Cas felt his heart skip a beat as he thought about it. “Maybe another time we can talk about this?”  
“Oh… yeah, yeah of course. Whenever you’re ready Cas.” Dean said with a smile.   
Cas just nodded slightly and looked out the window. “So where are we going first?” He asked.  
Dean smiled a little as they pulled into a parking lot. “Record and book store.” He told him.  
Cas smiled. “Awesome.”  
He quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and hopped out of the car once it was in park and walked around and waited for Dean. “Eager?” He asked him once he got out of the car himself.  
Cas shrugged. “A little bit.”  
Dean just smiled and lead him inside.

***

The store was dimly lit and practically no people were inside. It was larger and one half of the store was line with records, cd’s, cassette tapes and a few rows of movies. The other half was lined with books of every genre Cas could think of.  
Cas’ eyes lit up and he was about to say something when a storm of red hair bounded across the store and jumped on Dean. “Dean! Where the hell have you been? I’ve been waiting for-fucking-ever to see you. I got a new game yesterday, it’s so…. Is this him?” She asked going wide eyed.  
Cas shifted uncomfortably on his feet as the girl looked him over and Dean nodded. “Charlie, this is Cas, Cas, Charlie.” He said.  
Cas smiled and gave a small hello.  
“Dean never shuts up about you. Happy shopping love birds!” she said over her shoulder as she skipped away.  
Cas turned to look at Dean who was bright red and looking at his feet. “Sorry about her… she’s a little… wild.”  
Cas chuckled lightly and patted his shoulder. “It’s all good. You mind if I go look at some books?”  
Dean smiled and nodded. “Yeah of course, I’ll be over by the records. Charlie texted me and said there was another AC/DC album in, the only one I don’t own yet.” He grinned.  
“Alright.” Cas laughed gently as they parted ways.

***

By the time they were done, Cas had a stack of about seven books to read and Dean had five new albums. They paid and made plans to meet up with Charlie later on that night, at the game.  
Once they were back in the car, Dean glanced over at Cas’ new books. “You like Stephen King, huh?” He asked with a smile as they pulled out of the parking lot.  
Cas nodded. “Yeah, he’s one of my favorites.”  
Dena smiled at him. “He writes that book about the clown or somethin’ right?”  
Cas gave a soft chuckle. “It? Yeah, it’s really good.”  
“Yeah, Sammy hates it. He’s afraid of clowns.” He said with a laugh.  
Cas nodded. “A lot of people are. They can be… frightening at times.” He chuckled.   
Dean nodded and changed the subject, “Hey by the way, Charlie might bring her girlfriend tonight. I can’t ever remember her name, something like Gilda or something.” He shrugged.  
Cas nodded. “Okay. I’m excited to watch you play tonight.”  
“Yeah? It’ll be a good game.” Dean told him with a grin.  
Cas chuckled and shook his head and leaned against the car door.

***

“Is this legal?” Cas asked as he cautiously unbuckled his seatbelt.  
Dean pursed his lips and shrugged, “If I say no are you gonna chicken out and not spend time with me?”   
“Depends on how illegal it is.”  
“S’just the old breaking and entering.” He told him, nudging his arm.  
“Are we gonna get caught?”  
“Probably not.”  
Cas nodded and shrugged. “Okay.” He said and stepped out of the car.  
Dean followed him out and Cas walked around the front of the car, smiling at him as he waited for him.   
“C’mon Angel.” Dean said, grabbing his hand and tugging him around to an old fence with a big hole in it. “Just climb in through there, I’ll meet you on the other side in a minute.” He said before running off, leaving Cas alone and confused.   
He shook his head and quickly climbed through the hole in the fence and stood on the other side, bouncing on his feet as he waited for Dean.   
Five minutes later, Cas was playing with a string that was loose on his trench coat as Dean silently approached him.   
“You know how to play golf?” He asked him, making Cas jump.  
Cas looked up at him. He’d taken off his jacket somewhere and now had two golf clubs, a score car, and two golf balls.   
Cas shrugged. “Yeah, S’not that hard.”  
Dean grinned at him and took his hand and lead him over to the first hole.  
“You first angel.” He told him, making a hand gesture to the first hole.  
Cas rolled his eyes and lined his ball up before standing behind it with the club in place. “You’re so on, Dollface.”

***

“I so totally kicked your ass. You are such a sore loser Dean, you don’t have to lie on the scorecard. I practically made a hole in one everytime, and when I didn’t, it only took three or four.” Cas teased, nudging Dean’s arm while they put the clubs back and Dean took his jacket off of the counter where he left it with a huff.  
“Yeah whatever. You didn’t win. Well, not at heart at least. Winners aren’t mean.” Dean told him with a glare as they walked out of the front shop and back to Dean’s car.  
“Oh come on Dean. don’t be like that.” He whined when he gave him the cold shoulder. “It was just a game.” He fake pouted. “How can I make up for it?” He asked, causing Dean to perk up.  
“Kiss me again.” He suggested.  
Cas rolled his eyes a little. “If you wanted to kiss me so bad, you didn’t have to lose at golf, could’ve asked.” He joked as he pulled Dean closer to him, cutting off whatever protest he was going to make by kissing him hard.  
It felt like their first kiss all over again. Aflame seemed to ignite between their lips and Cas pulled him closer as their lips fits together perfectly.  
Dean pulled back after what felt like minutes. “Wow.” He breathed. “I might have to lose at golf more often.” He said, searching Cas’ eyes.  
Cas chuckled a little, rolling his eyes and pulling Dean back towards the car.  
He didn’t say much on the ride back and it seemed to have worried Dean. “Are you okay Cas? I didn’t do something wrong did I?”  
“What? No Dean. You didn’t do anything. I just…. I dunno. I’m happy here. With you. And it sucks that i feel like it’s all going to be for nothing.” He started, resting his back against the seat, feeling the rumble of the car as they drove. "The uh, night that we started talking. I… I was planning on taking my life but I wanted to see if anyone out there could even show me kindness." He shifted closer to the window just in case Dean didn't want to look at him after his confession as he looked out the window. "But Dean. You did so much more than that. You showed me that you cared and at first i thought 'well maybe it's just because it's over the internet and he's trying to be nice.' but then you came when i had my accident and Dean, nobody has ever done that or anything even a smidge close to that. But I understand if you don't want me to be here anymore. I don't know, you're probably the best thing to have ever happened to me." He leaned his against the window as silent tears began to fall.   
Dean looked over at Cas and then slammed on the brakes of his car, pulling off to the side of the road as dust clouded around the Impala. He stared at Cas and then and then said in a quiet voice, “You’re an idiot, you know that?”  
Cas winced a little and nodded with a sigh.  
Dean gripped his chin and forced him to look at him. "Cas..." He pauses for a moment and then swallows, "Cas, I love you and I don't want you to leave and I never want you to be that low ever again and if you do I want you to call me and I will come find you and kiss you until you believe you're worth as much as I know you are, alright?"  
Cas felt a sob choke through him and he nodded, undoing his seatbelt and crawling across the sea to hug Dean who him tightly to his chest, rubbing his back to calm him down.  
Once Cas stopped crying, he pulled back, wiping his eyes with his sleeve and sniffling. “I’m sorry.” He said giving a pathetic laugh.  
Dean shook his head at him and grabbed Cas’ collar and pulled him forwards to bring him into a hard, sloppy kiss. Cas paused only for a moment before kissing him back just as sloppy and placed his hands on his thighs.  
Dean laughed a little as he pulled back and rested their foreheads together, "You're kinda an idiot sometimes, but you're my idiot. okay?"  
Cas nodded and smiled. “Okay. Can we go back to your house now? It’s getting cold and I’m hungry.” He said with a frown.  
Dean chuckled and nodded, pulling Cas close to him as he buckled his seatbelt and started back off down the road.

***

They ended up at a place called the roadhouse and Dean had sworn to Cas that he hadn’t lived until he tried one of the burgers.  
They were outside enjoying the sun before they went inside. Cas quickly reached over to Dean’s pocket and took his wallet out and threw it into the car, putting a finger to Dean’s lips when he began protesting. “Let me pay for this.” He said.  
“Cas…” He whined grabbing his hips, sending shivers through Cas.   
Cas wrapped his hands around his neck and looked at him. “It’s the least I can do. You’re gonna be too tired to get dinner after your game I’m sure. Either that or you can’t wear the uniform out because I won’t be able to… Never mind, not important.” He said blushing a little as he cut himself off. “I’m paying, now c’mon.” He said reaching for his wrists.   
Dean rolled his eyes but nodded and let Cas lead him inside.   
As soon as they walked in, Jo greeted them with a warm smile that didn’t meet her eyes. She had a small bruise on her wrist and one on the side of her neck. She shook her head at Dean when he raised an eyebrow. “Hey guys! Just the two of ya?”  
Cas watched as Dean suspiciously eyed her and slowly nodded. “Great!” She chirped. “Right this way.” She smiled, leading them to their table.   
Cas thanked her as they slid into their own sides of the table, Cas letting out a yawn as he did.  
Once she walked away to get their drinks, Dean looked at Cas. “You tired?”  
Cas nodded with a shrug. “A little bit.”  
“We can go home after this and relax for a bit if you want before the game.” He offered with a smile.  
Cas nodded with a smile of his own. “Okay, that sounds nice.”  
Dean was about to respond when Jo came back with their drinks, “Here you are, what’re you guys getting to eat?” she asked with a smile.  
“Just give us two of the house burgers with fries for me and whatever he wants for his side?” He said, casting a side glance to Cas.  
“Fries are fine for me, thank you.” He said with a smile, stirring his straw in his drink.   
Jo nodded and flashed a smile again and walked off toward the kitchen.  
Cas smiled and leaned his head against the back of his seat with a slight yawn.  
Dean gave a small smile, "You tired?"  
"Yeah, a little, I don't know why."  
"We have time before the game to just chill,” Dean offered  
"That sounds great, I think I'm getting sick," He said, and covered his mouth for a moment as he sneezed.  
“Oh, shit I think you are, you ready to go?"  
"What about our food? I never bought you your lunch," He said pointedly at Dean.  
"Yeah well..." He shrugged  
"We can eat first. I'll be fine. Unless you want to go, that is,” Cas said, looking to him.  
"No, we can eat if you think you can wait,” Dean said.  
"I can, and plus I'm hungry and that burger sounds amazing." Cas said with a grin. Dean laughed and nodded.  
Jo came back with their good and set it down in front of them. "Here you go." She said.  
"Thanks," Dean nodded at her.  
"Sure thing," She said and walked off.  
Dean smiled and took a bite of his food,"Mmm... amazing as always."  
Cas smiled and took a bite. "Oh my god... This is amazing!" He exclaimed taking another big bite.  
Dean laughed, "Yeah, Ellen's not a half bad of a cook."  
"I think she's amazing," He said finishing off his burger in a few more huge bites. Dean laughed as he finished off his own, a little slower than Cas. After they finished and enjoyed their time together Jo came back with the check and set it on the table. Cas quickly grabbed it and paid the bill Dean rolled his eyes a bit, but grinned and followed him of the place with wave to Jo.  
They got into the impala and they began their drive back to Bobby's. "I need a nap." Cas said with a yawn.  
"Alright, I can do that,” Dean smiled  
"Take a nap or let me take a nap?" Cas questioned not really needing to, seeing as he understood perfectly fine what Dean meant. But Dean didn't need to know that.  
"I don't know, both?" He shrugged and smiled.  
"Works for me," Cas grinned looking at Dean's eyes.  
Dean grinned back and pulled his car up in front of Bobby's. They both got out of the car and stretched a little before Cas followed Dean inside. He lead them into the living room, after checking to make sure no one was home, before flipping on the TV to the history channel and flopping onto the couch, making room for Cas to lay down next to him. Cas smiled at him as he took the hint and laid down next to Dean. Dean put his arm over Cas' shoulder and rubbed small circles in his upper arm, looking at the TV. After a few minutes Cas slowly began to drift off until he was sound asleep, listening to Dean's even breathing. Dean soon followed and they were both sounds asleep, TV droning on in the background.

**

About two and a half hours later Cas awoke to someone shaking him and Dean awake and looked up to see Jo standing there.   
"You guys better get up. You still need to eat and get ready before your game, Dean." Cas groaned and buried his head into Dean’s chest.  
He felt Dean nod and run his fingers through his hair. "We gotta get up angel. Especially if you wanna see me in that uniform."  
After a second Cas gave in and sat up rubbing his eyes and running his hands through his hair. He could feel it sticking up and he probably looked like an idiot.  
He turned a shade of pink as Dean grinned and murmured under his breath, "Adorable."  
"Ugh, no, Dean. I look like horrible, I bet," He said burying his face in his hands.  
"No, you look good." Dean smiled, taking Cas' hands in his own and placing one on his cheek rubbing a thumb over his cheek as Cas looked away face and neck flushed.  
"Dean..." He began but had to stop so he could sneeze, "I just got up." He started again but was interrupted by a couple of coughs. "Agh, never mind. Do you have any cold medicine?"  
Dean nodded and stood, Cas sliding on the couch, "Yeah, of course. Wait here."  
Cas nodded and laid back down as he waited for Dean to return with his cold medicine.   
There was some clanking and a the sounds of things being shuffled around before Dean returned with a glass of milk and a few pills. He also had his football letter jacket over his arm,which he handed to Cas, "Here. Since you have such a shitty jacket."  
Cas rolled his eyes with a small laugh and took the jacket and pills that Dean gave him, "my coat isn't shitty. It's just not warm enough for me all the time." He said shrugging off his coat and slipped on Deans. It was a little big but it was much warmer than his own, and it smelled like Dean which was an added bonus. He took the pills quickly and then washed it down with the milk.  
Dean grinned and then went off to grab his uniform. He returned a few minutes later, his own leather jacket tucked over his shoulders, "Ready?"  
Cas looked up from the text from his mom he was reading words on his tongue that ended up coming out as a choked sound when he saw Dean. "Oh." He breathed. Dean was smirking and it made it somehow hotter. "I... Yeah. Ready." He managed to get out as he stood up, but sneezed as he was doing so and fell back down onto the couch with a huff.  
"Oh... You know Cas you don't have to come to this if you're not feeling well... It's just a football game you know... It's supposed to rain tonight I don't wanna make it worse."  
Cas jumped off of the couch. "No! I want to go! I really want to see you play! I have since you told me you played, now let's go!" He said taking Dean's hand and dragging him outside to his car.  
Dean laughed and grinned, "Alright alright, we'll go."  
Cas grinned and got into the passenger seat of the impala. "Besides, you wouldn't. Get me sick, the rain would."  
"Whatever you smart ass." Dean said with an eye roll as he backed out of Bobby's driveway.  
Cas chuckled. "How far away is your school from here?" Cas asked turning to look at Dean.  
"Not far, 10 minutes maybe."  
"Okay." Cas said resting his head against the back of the seat. He closed his eyes again and before he knew it they were pulling into the school parking lot, Dean shaking him awake gently. “Sorry, sorry. I don't know why I keep falling asleep..." he said as soon as they heard a clap of thunder.   
"Dammit. Maybe we'll get lucky and it won't rain,” Dean said with a sigh as he climbed out of the car, "Let's go find Charlie, I'll leave you with her, and then go get ready for the game."  
"Okay," Cas said and stepped out of the car with Dean.  
Dean took Cas' hand and smiled and tugged him along, over to the stands. They quickly found Charlie and Dean was about to leave when Cas stopped him, "Good luck out there," he said and hugged Dean.  
Dean grinned and hugged him back, lips against his neck, "I’ll be fine with you watchin’, Angel."  
Cas grinned like an idiot and watched as Dean walked off to the field.  
"Are you gonna sit or just gawk at him?" He heard Charlie ask him and he blushed. "Right," He said and sat down next to her. The stands were already quite full and Charlie and Cas had a seat right in the middle of it all.  
"Do you know anything about football? Because I don't," Cas admitted.   
Charlie shrugged and pulled her scarf tighter around her neck, "Not really. I think they try to get the ball to their end. Just cheer when everyone else does."  
"Sounds good," Cas said as soon as the rest of the stadium erupted into a cheer when the players flooded onto the field. "What number is Dean?" he had forgotten to look.  
"67!" Charlie yelled as the crowd stood. Charlie stood along with them, tugging Cas up.  
Cas stood up with a grin and cheered along with the crowd. He briefly saw Dean look up and waved at him, Dean grinned and waved back and the game began.  
The game started and the crowd settled back down again. Cas and Charlie made small talk through the entire game, cheering only when everyone else did. The game was almost over with 40 seconds left on the clock and the two teams tied. At this point most of the crowd was on their feet again, yelling encouragement to their team.  
Cas cheered loudly for the team as they scored the winning touchdown with only a few seconds left on the clock, the crowd began to run on to the field and hug whoever they were supporting and him and Charlie ran up to Dean and hugged him tightly, just as it started to rain hard.  
Dean hugged her back, yelling something Cas couldn't hear over the rain and then turned to Cas, wrapping him tightly in his arms and laughing.  
Cas smiled, "congratulations!"   
"Thanks angel." Dean grinned at him as he held him by his waist.   
Cas was freezing but they stood there staring at each other until they were the only ones left on the field.   
"Hey," Dean grinned as he yelled over the rain, arms still wrapped around Cas' waist, "Do you wanna be my boyfriend?"  
Cas was shocked for a moment and he just stood there, "I-I would love to be your boyfriend Dean." He said softly.  
Dean grinned and pulled their lips together, kissing him hard for a long moment before pulling back, "Awesome."  
Cas nodded and let out a shaky breath. "This is so cliché." He laughed as his head dropped to Dean's shoulder.  
"Don't lie, you love it anyways." Dean yelled over a clap of thunder.   
Cas leaned back up and gave him one last chaste kiss. "Yeah. I do."


End file.
